The present invention relates to the use of tannins extracted from Sapium sebiferum for treating hypertension, wherein the tannins are 6-O-galloyl-D-glucose, corilagin, geraniin and 1,2,3,4,6-penta-O-galloyl-.beta.-D-glucose.
Hypertension is a prevalent disease in developed countries. There are some effective drug therapies used to decrease arterial pressure and control the morbidity of hypertension. However, some side effects have been observed during clinical applications of these drugs when administered to patients for a long period. As a result, it is necessary to find some new antihypertensive drugs so that a clinical physician has more choices of drugs for treatment without greatly inducing side effects.
In the conventional medical treatment of hypertension, some agents are prepared from natural plants or animals drugs. However, as hypertensive these drugs are not accepted by the western medicine since, besides the effective compound, they contain some other ineffective compounds. Therefore, the effective components should be purified the so that their actual treating effect the can be experimented and verified.